ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Report to the Continent
Objectives Deliver the Expedition Report from Hibba Agip to the 3 countries of Midgard. Summary Hibba Agip: (sigh) Look at me. I used to command the desert of Morroc, but I've been deployed to a world that only Odin knows where... Abidail: Come on, that's not true. In fact, you used to be an official of a small town and have been promoted to commander of the expedition. Your success is almost too good to be true. Ingrid: Hey, boss. Can we just go through the motions until we get out of here? This so-called Ash Vacuum is boring. It's heaven for the kingdom's scholars, but it's not for me. Hibba Agip: Geez, do you have to keep calling me boss? It's Commander, alright? Humpf! So disrespectful. Abidail: Can you guys stop complaining? God... Ingrid: Who are you? What business do you have with Commander Agip? Hibba Agip: What is it? Abidail: Err? Hey, aren't you that famous adventurer, ? I've heard many good things about you. Ingrid: I don't know what you're talking about. Boss, do you know this adventurer? Hibba Agip: Stop calling me boss! Call me Commander, alright? Hey, Abidail, is this adventurer really famous? Abidail: Commander, haven't you read the report? The adventurer who helped the expedition solve the XX case was . Hibba Agip: (ahem, ahem) I see. I've been too busy to read all the reports. So what brings you here? A reward? Abidail: This is perfect. I was going to send a messenger to you for an important discussion. Hibba Agip: Hey, Abidail, s/he's here to see me, not you. Remember? Abidail: Commander, please let me talk. , I'd like to talk to you privately. Can you come back later? Hibba Agip: Why do you want to talk privately? Is it because of me? Grrr... I'll be watching you, Abidail. Ingrid: What are you still doing here? Go, go speak to Abidail. Notes *There is a very high chance that the pages brought do not form a single volume or that they form a volume you already have. You will lose 10 pages and must collect more. (On iRO, you only lose 5 pages instead.) *You will automatically fail and discard the pages if he manages to restore a volume of the report you already have in your inventory. As such, you should put completed volumes in Storage (Cart if you're Merchant/Super Novice Class) or have a partner hold the volumes until you are done speaking with him. The extra volumes of the report can be sold or given to other players doing the quest. *'You are able to Store/Trade/Buy and Vend the individual Report Volumes.' Rewards *2,750,000 Base EXP *3 First Aid Kits Completion Hibba Agip: Oh, how was your trip? Hey, you look better than you did when you left. Did you drop by your hometown and enjoy great food or something? So tell me, did you bring the report to all three national leaders? Good job. I understand there were some unforeseen obstacles we didn't anticipate since we thought this mission was pretty trivial, but you still did your best. I must warn you, however, this is not the end of these strange events. You're involved in this situation so deeply that you can't get out of it. Hahaha! Don't worry. I'm not here to fool around. isn't that right? Abidail: Yes, sir. We can't let the same thing happen again. Ingrid: I shall find out who's behind this and destroy him. Hibba Agip: So... I was hoping that you'll come back and help us once we figure out who's behind this. Will you? And please take this small reward. Thank you for your help so far. Then I'll see you next time. Keep yourself in one piece, alright? Hahaha! External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Patches *Patch (2013 May 22) **Episode 13.1 to the Continent - The probability of failure to produce expedition reports during quests is removed. Report to the Continent